


Lovely Nights Like This ☆ﾟ.*Saiouma/Oumasai☆ﾟ.*

by AdviceOfTheDead



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: ;D, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Plot Twists, Reader-Interactive, but im doing it any ways, i hate saioma, i lost a poll, kokichi is big gay, sad face
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 05:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdviceOfTheDead/pseuds/AdviceOfTheDead
Summary: Kokichi Oma lost his friends that weren't his.Shuichi Saihara lost his family that wasnt family.As time went on the masks of secret crack on till shattering.The life everyone once knew was gone almost immediately but to whos gain and whos loss?so basically just some edgy ass shit about zombies





	1. Just a dream/Run Rabbit Run.

**Author's Note:**

> This shit has a very gay plot twist so be prepping for that i guess.

-Ouma POV-

I open my locker door and grab my books, i slam my locker shut and sprint to class while peeking at my watch my eyes practically popping out of my head as i see i have a minute till class.  
I jump through the door and land in a seductive pose, "Made it." i state and get up.

"That was really unnecessary..." Himiko says laying her head on her desk, her hat falls off but Tenko is quick to put it back on her.

"pffft, im the king of unnecessary, Himiko!" i laugh sitting down at my desk and putting my books away.

The bell rings and the teacher walks in "Okay everyone quiet down and have a seat." I look out the window, today's going to be the same as yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that, and the day before that. Time seemed to pass as fast as it could today as before i could blink the bell had already rung.

I put my books into my bag and sit up, i look across the room. Shuichi Saihara, the one who i hope will find out my inner demons and save me from it, love is a strong word that only rips the estate of the meaning.  
I walk out of class, that was the final class of the day, so i go up to the roof.

I slumped down by the railing and look at the sky. It's beautiful, a mix of baby blue and lilac purple paint the sky, clouds no where in sight. I was entranced in it until I hear the door open, it was Rantaro Amami the class cool kid I guess? I don't know what category he's in "Heyyyy, Runtaro Amacado! What brings you to my paradise?" He says nothing, he just stares at me his green eyes filled with dread, despair maybe? I shiver his gaze shoots through me like a bullet "am I taking your spot? Sorry Amacado~ I'll move!" I get up going through the door to leave the roof. what the fuck?? Why was Rantaro acting so odd? I think to myself as I leave the school hastily.

 

I leave the school building looking back up at the roof to see a Rantaro fucking Amami staring down at me, I hastily sprint to my dorm room fiddling with the keys to open the door. After an exaggerated amount of time I get in and lock the doors, taking my shoes off I look around it's oddly quiet here...i put on my slippers and enter the main living area, to my disbelief I see the window had been smashed open, small blood drops cover the floor for my eyes to see. What the hell...could someone had broken in? was it Rantaro? No he's on the roof that would take way to long to get here before me... i follow the marks to a small closet for cleaning utensils and such.

I hesitate thinking if someone were in here and planning to murder me...I should probably not open this door...but i cant help myself.

I open the door and see Rantaro staring at me with red eyes and a bland looking frown, i fell back from the shock and look at him. "R-R-Rantaro?" i shudder, he lets out a low growl and lunges at me "HOLY FUC-" i roll to the side and stumble up, he stands "Rant-"i was cut of as he runs at me full speed- i quickly scatter out the window at maximum over drive, dont look back dont look back dont look back i look back to see nobody, i slow down but keep walking slightly salty 

"i just wanted to go to my dorm and sleep, chill or something but NoOOOoOo- i haVe TO AlMOst DiE BeCAuse AVaCAdo FaCE Is sALTy" he mumbles "whos salty?" i jump and turn to see Saihara, "my beloved attacked me!" i let out a tear "I almost died!" i say smiling and putting my arms over my head. Saihara-chan gives me a look then suddenly a loud scream rings through my ears , Shuichi runs off to the cause, i groan cause no one likes running more than 5 min a day- i run behind him. as we turn the corner i see a horrific sight...

 

Rantaro tearing out Angies neck as Himiko screams with the ultimate Aikido dumbass stomping over and grabing Rantaro. 

holy shit that could have been me...as Saihara and I run over me not wishing to near Angie so i go over to Himiko, i look at her with a slight hint of pity. as i was going to say something a loud yelp erupts as Rantaro bites Tenko and she drops Rantaro and he full speeds at Me and Himiko, Himiko screams as i kick him down and stand on his stomach"nishishi!~ The Ultimate Supreme Leader wins again!" i say as i look around to see Shuichi starring at Tenko as she groans

 

it hit me just like that

thats the moment when the world 

stopped


	2. Glum Zebra Cakes/Bloody Reptilian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Images of characters are on the wattpad ver of this.   
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/155918704-lovely-nights-like-this-%E2%98%86%EF%BE%9F-saiouma-oumasai%E2%98%86%EF%BE%9F

The world around me was frozen, all i could hear was muffled groans and screams. 

I feel a sharp pain roar through my back as i snap back into reality and look round. I was on the ground, Rantaro above me about to tear me to shreds. i looked around panicked as i see the others running....

ļ̶̱̞͉̼͐̀́͑̉e̶͚̬͍͔͚å̴̞̲̲̊͂̾v̴̟̾̆̈́i̷̩̋͗̽̚͠ń̶̢̦̜͔̤͈̈̄̍ĝ̸̢͉̳̓̎̏ ̷̧̧̳̯̣͍̄̇m̴͖̱̲̌͋͑̂̐͘è̵̗̣̹̞̊̊͒͗͝

 

b̸̨̨̢̧̢̧̨̧͕̜͕͎̱̣̳͚͓͙̦̹̱̺͈̤̪̰̠̹̠̘̜̫͙̺̘͕̪̘̫̪̖͖̞̥͓͔͈̹̲̭͈͍̻͓̘̹̳̤̪̬̬̱̟̹̤̭͙̹̞̽́͒͊͋͛̑͑͐̉͗̈́̆̇̈́̓̏͛̂͋̅̈̆̃͗̐͒̓̀͊̚̚̚͜ͅͅȩ̷̡̨̛̛̛̛̪͎̰̜̤̠̦̬͍̹͇̜̭̣̞̲͇̳͉̤͍̗͔͈̱͓͔͓͖̪͍̰̳̙͙̤͈̟̹͉̭͇͈̭̭̩̭̗̈́̏̒̈́̌̾̅̽͗̈́̊̾̌̄̈̃̈́͐̈̑͐̈́̓͑̅̏̂̓̈͊̍̽̍͊̒̂͗̐̆̈́̌̽̾͛͒͐̏̂̎͌͐́̄̌̉̾̿̓͗͑̔̾̃̋̿̄͘̕̚͘̕͘͘͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅḩ̶͉̖͓͚̥̟̫̦̖̲͚̻͙͕̬̣̓̍͗͋͑͐̚͜͜ͅͅͅi̵̡̡̛̛̛̻͇̲͔͔͙̝̰̣̞̳͚̮̮͚͈̙̭̣̮̤̹̲̺͙̭͚̥̮̰̝̰̣̤̭̳̼̞̹̠̟̰̺̤͉͔̫̗̊̊̈́̆̽̍̐̆͂͛̊̄̇̈̅̅̈́̈́͆̂̉̋̉͌̉̂̌̈́̈́̐́̓̂͑̽͋̒̌̐̃̅͛̎̌̂̓̂̔̾̎̍̇͗̈͆̒̄̓͑̎̐̓̋̒̂̈́̑́͒͘̕̕̚̚̚͜͝͠͠͝ͅṉ̸̢̧̡̢̛̛̯̺͚̤̜͓̮̞͈̬̻͇̬͎͍͇̳̼̩͕͕̗̞̾̆͌̓̈͑̀̈́͐̒̈́̓̿̐͛̽̒̌̊͊̉̈́͐̂̎̐̃̓̒̈́̿̀͆̌̈́̃̃̔͂̄̌̋̆̓̽̌̇̍̽̔̽̄̈̍̓̓̐͂̿̑̅͆̂̏̑͋̽̇͘̕̕̕̚̕͘̕̕̕͝͠͝͝͠ͅḓ̴̨̨̛͈̝̬̬͙͍̦̱̣͇͇̒͆̋͑̈́̂̊̇͒̉͆̓̓͗̈̂̏̐͌̑̉̃̅͗͐̋̑̚̚̕̚͘͘͠͝͝

 

GAME OVER.

PLAY AGAIN?  
[Yes] [No]

I blink trying to register what had just happened "im....alive?" i mutter out looking down at my transparent hands then back up to the letters floating in front of me. i hesitantly put my finger on yes.

In the blink of the eye i was back to laying under Rantaro, friends running away full speed but i dont turn to look at them. I kick Rantaros stomach as hard as i can and scramble away, breathing heavily. I start to run, Dodging people i used to know....no.... dodging monsters as i try to Escape their grasps. 

I went the opposite way, i think im more of an idiot than Kaito right now. i stop to look back, almost getting grabbed. 

'guess i cant stop...' i think as i start running full speed again.

 

-Saiharas POV-

I stare at the horror that is going on in fount of me. Rantaro just ripped Angies neck out....holy shit, i then remember what Kokichi was saying earlier and i turn to him but he was already at Himikos aid. I ran over to Angie and check her pulse immediately pulling off her body once i touch her, her bodys scolding hot! she was just killed why is she so hot and rising in temperature? i wondered. I hear Kokichi claiming a victory and standing on Rantaro, but a groan attracts my gaze. Tenko had stood there, her hand had a large bite and was bleeding rapidly. i was gonna say something but i feel a strong arms suddenly tug me upwards away from a groaning Angie.

"Kaito..?" i look up at him as he grabs my hand "Shuichi! We need to get out of here!" he yells panicked. i see a nodding Maki behind him, "But what about Tenko and Kokichi? Rantaro?" i see his gaze fall upon them "They have already changed we need to go, Now shuichi!" he yells and i turn to see Rantaro on top of Kokichi. 

I bite my lip and agree hopping that Kokichi makes it out alive.

we ran, and ran and ran. we ran until i felt my legs breaking under the constant running. we only stopped once we entered a forest that looked like it was free from the wrath of the endless about of walking dead.

 

 

 

-Kokichi POV-

I blink away the memory of being left and keep walking down the desolate path. Its been about two years sense the end of the world had started and sense i had seen any of my friends. Dont get it wrong ive seen others but people move constantly and ill stay with them for a while and then bid them adieu.

Its been hard to keep track of time but i think its some time in October, and its cold. The Monsters get slower the colder it is but there also harder to kill.

I usually have a handheld game to play but i gave it to the last groups girl. She was a short girl named Chiaki and she was the Ultimate Gamer, i was really surprised when her whole class were in a group, all alive and healthy. But once again i refused to join them.

In the two years its been my hairs grown out to around my knees and i tie it up with my scarf, the only thing i still have from my original outfit. the rest was torn beyond repair so i raided a mall for clothes, the only thing that would remotely fit and or was left were kids clothes so i had to manage, But i later found a large sweater that i covered my self in.

Probably the most noticeable thing is the two long gashes across my face that leave my face practically open, if i had stitched it my face wouldn't be like this but i didn't have the proper equipment and had to run like hell from the man that did it to me.

Thats....thats a story for another time though....right now im focusing on making it from Kobe to Tokyo, i just left Kyoto so im getting closer and closer....slowly but steady.

 

 

-Saihara POV-

I lean on the box me and Kaito just brought to the Cafe. Himiko lays on the back and Maki crouches down and inspects her knife.

Its been two years sense this hell of a world started and most of our remaining classmates and more made a home on a abandoned camp ground. We can all agree we've changed for the best.

"I think im gonna be s-sick..." Himiko Mumbles as Kaito runs up to her and rubs her small back "Do you want to go to Kirumi? Or maybe Mikan?" he asks looking worried.

This group just joined us and are here to stay, a whole class....so we've been stocking up on food and water to feed everyone. I also heard a part of a conversation about a purple haired man who would love this. Kokichi crossed my mind, he couldn't of made it out of there....Rantaro was right on top of him....

I shake the thought and leave the cafe, heading towards my Cabin that i share with Kaito and Kaede.

Speaking of Kaede, shes set on finding the rest of our missing classmates that have not been seen dead, this includes: Kiibo, Gonta, Tsumugi, Kokichi, Korekiyo and Miu.

I enter seeing Kaede sitting there eating some animal crackers. I have a slight sinking feeling that something big is gonna happen and be the destruction of this camp.


End file.
